Camp-Fire Tales - Stealing Electricity
by 2DaughtersOfAthena
Summary: While Percy is missing, campers need something to cheer them up. They find Percy's diaries/journals, and decide to read them. Percy may come in, but it'll be later. Enjoy!


** Camp-Fire Tales**

**Prologue**

**The Diary  
**

'Twas a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Clarrisse was picking on an unlucky camper; the Stolls were shamelessly pranking the Demeter Cabin, Jason was trying to remember his old life, Piper was charmspeaking Katie out of murdering the Stolls, Leo was building the Argo II, and Annabeth was out in the woods, trying to take her mind off Percy. Unsuccessfully, I might add.

After going walking around aimlessly for a while, Annabeth found herself in front of the Poseidon cabin. _Percy..._ was her only thought. On a nearly-heartbroken whim, she decided to go inside. _Besides, there might be a clue as to where he is, _Annabeth tried convincing herself half-heartedly. Upon her entering, she immediately noticed a difference in the cabin. 5 little black books with silver writing on them, sitting on Percy's bed.

"Hey Annabeth! What are y- what are those?" Grover wondered, following Annabeth into the cabin, usually only ever occupied by Percy.

"Diaries, I think," Annabeth answered quietly. "Or journals, same thing really." She looked at Grover and both knew what the other was thinking. Could these diaries answer their questions on Percy? Probably not, but still...they could read them, couldn't they...it wouldn't hurt to know a little more about Percy.

"Let's take a look inside, see who's they are," Grover said, cautiously moving toward the Diaries as if they might implode on touch.

"Grover, I think that the diary's owner would be apparent. We're in Poseidon's cabin, they're on Percy's bed, and they have the words 'PERCY'S DIARY' inscribed on the front." Annabeth looked at Grover with slightly raised eyebrows and Grover stepped back, pretending to be 'all knowing' and cool.

"Oh," he said. "I knew that."

"Hey! You got Percy's diaries! I've wanted to read them for absolutely ages, but he never let me," a new voice interrupted. "Pleeaase can we read them, please please pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase?"

"Nico! Wait, you knew about these?" Annabeth inquired, looking at him, suspicious.

"Well duh! Everybody knows about them." Nico exclaimed.

"I didn't." Grover and Annabeth proclaimed in unison.

"Not important. Let's read!"

"Er, Nico, I'm pretty sure that these are private," said Annabeth in a way that clearly said 'touch this and you're dead.'

"So? OH, let's ask Chiron if we can, if he says yes we have to!" Nico turned around and gulped at the new arrival of the Poseidon cabin.

"If I agree to what you can what? Hm, what are you all doing in Percy's cabin? I thought the rules were clear to all of you."

Chiron looked at them all expectantly. So they explained.

Nico said he heard Grover and Annabeth talking. Grover said he saw Annabeth enter. Annabeth didn't need a reason. Chiron accepted that.

When the trio had told their story, Chiron simply said,

"Well, dinner has started." Then, "I suggest you get a move on before a new Camp-Fire Tale is told."

"But, Chiron, we shouldn't even be reading these in the first place!" Annabeth protested. "Why should Percy have his privacy ruined?"

"Exactly. What you share in groups, you share with everyone. And it'll make for much gossip around here. We need a good story to keep us all hoping. Especially one of Percy's." Chiron looked Annabeth right in the eye. "And we all know that Percy would tell a story had he found one to keep the camp together."

Annabeth sighed. Chiron was absolutely right. Percy wouldn't want camp to fall at the first hurdle. He would make fun from whatever mess this place is in after all the attacks. Nico looked to Annabeth, eager to seek her decision, hopefully that they could read. Grover bleated and went to get some food and to see Juniper, where he was meeting her at the entrance.

"Fine...after dinner, we read...it might help," Annabeth muttered, took the diaries or journals or whatever they were and walked from the cabin, leaving Chiron and Nico still inside.

* * *

After dinner, a group of campers went to sit around the burning fire of the night for warmth and a good story. Grover waited for Annabeth. He would be ready when she was. Juniper sat next to him, holding onto his arm.

Annabeth stood by the river, trying to remember all she could about Percy. He was slowly slipping away from her. But now she would hear his voice every night in these books. As the water of the river rushed by the huge cabins filled with so many memories. Now Annabeth could remember his words at every moment they ever shared. And not forget those smiling sea-green eyes, a tumble of waves that crash onto the dark pupils. The messy hair that would never be tames, no matter how many times it was brushed. Annabeth flicked through the multi-coloured diaries and smiled.

"Who will start reading?" asked Chiron, a million miles away in the warmth of the fire, also crowded around Grover.

"I'll start," Grover volunteered "I want to see what Percy thinks about me."

At Percy's name, Annabeth turned toward the gathering at the evening camp-fire. She wiped her sore and tired eyes and turned back to the rushing river that reminded her so much of Percy ever since he'd been gone to wherever he is now. But he would come back. Some day. Maybe.

"Gather round, one and all, for there is a story to be told."  
The group at the campfire turned to see Mr D trudging over to listen.

"Mr Underwood, I thought Percy's cabin was private?" he asked. "Gods have privacy with their children too."

"Well...err...yes...but," Grover stuttered.

"He would let us if he was in enough danger," Annabeth said as she joined the group, sitting next to Grover in the heat of the burning fire.

"Are you gonna read the diary or not?" asked Nico, eager to get a look into Percy's thoughts.

"Okay, fine!" muttered Grover, ratty under pressure.  
Grover peeled open the first page of the little book which Percy usually carried everywhere and began to read as the group around him settled down for a story.

* * *

_**Welcome to our newest story! We know it's overused, but we thought we'd give it a go. As I'm typing this, my dad is going on about this random actor who's in some Star Trek thing. Literally, listing everything this guy's been in. Grrr. If anybody has any tips on how to deal with annoying fathers, let me know. Please.  
**_

_**YAY!**_


End file.
